


【卡带】眠鱼

by 404man



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404man/pseuds/404man
Summary: 一些没有联系的cp感不强的短打合集
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【卡带】眠鱼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此时带土15岁

出行之前，带土对绝说：“这次你就别跟过来了。”  
白绝的部分呀呀叫唤：“雨之国我们也只去过一次，带土君不会迷路吗？迷路了就不好了，带土君说不定会急得哇哇大哭呢！不过这也没什么好害臊的，我上次……”  
带土扣好面具，懒得回应它，倒是黑绝出声打断了啰里啰嗦的白绝：“他可是‘斑’啦！哪里会犯这么低级的错误。”  
面具人对绝点点头，随后身影消失在漩涡之中。

其实带土今天单纯想出门溜达一圈，整日对着两只非人的丑物他简直快要窒息。不过他的终点站仍是雨之国，这些天他的身体异常干渴，右半边身体的伤痕像榉木枯死后的裂痕，一道一道烧得他梦里也不安宁。如同久旱的树木，他想要自然的雨水淋湿自己的皮肤。临近雨之国的山谷水汽湿润，带土打算在此歇歇脚。他躺在溪流旁的草地上，双手枕头，水从林中深处流来，漫过他的发梢，浸泡双耳。他用木遁把左手变成一棵枝丫，一只棕色的小麻雀竟轻盈地落在枝头，用嘴清理羽毛。  
“你可真会挑地方……”带土取下面具，右眼眯缝着望那小鸟。越过小鸟，他注意到河面上矮矮地飞过不少蜻蜓，灰白的天空压着燕子穿梭的黑影。  
“快下雨了啊。你还不走吗？”带土支起上身，尽量保持左手静止不动。那只麻雀歪歪脑袋，下一秒跳到带土身上啾啾直叫，用两颗亮晶晶的黑眼珠无辜地盯着男孩的脸。  
“随便你……”带土嘟囔着，又再次躺下身子。这次他让左手长了些宽大的树叶出来，足以给小麻雀避雨。不过麻雀得寸进尺，直接钻进带土暖和的衣领里，抖抖羽毛舒舒服服地缩成一团开始睡觉。带土被麻雀懒散的气质所感染，索性也闭上眼睛打盹儿。

第一滴雨水打在带土干瘪的左眼上，然后是唇边的疤痕，把他从浅眠中惊醒。越来越多的水珠涌向带土，汇成一条条小溪在他发烫的脸上流动着，再一滴一滴滚落进潮湿的土壤里。他玩耍性质地瞪大右眼，红色眼珠旋转出镰刀状的花纹，雨水穿过那一小块干燥的眼膜，落在另一个空间灰蓝色的地面上。他意识到这种雨水是徒劳无功的——那里并没有什么可以生根发芽的种子——于是又老老实实地让右眼接受淋洗。他接着张大嘴巴，水便顺着食道滑进柔软的体内，一点点淹没他的器官，将埋藏在体内深处的火种暂时性地熄灭，使他整个人都充盈起来，仿佛一具浮尸。但那些本就空无一物的地方——他的左眼眶，他的心口——仍是空洞的。想到这世上已经没有什么东西能把它们填满，带土不自觉地战栗起来，手指狠狠插入泥土，收紧掌心，生生把土地表面划开了五道深褐色的口子。  
他的左眼如今在这世上的某个角落慢慢腐烂，他早已感应不到那属于自己身体的一部分，理所应当地接受了左眼的失去。失去、衰败、腐烂……他以冷漠的思绪碾过这些词语，内心并不感到哀怮。他的右眼不再流泪，于是雨水从他的眼角滑落，代他低低哭泣。此时带土十五年来所有的泪水从天空密密麻麻地落下，打湿空气，从草尖跌落，在河道中奔涌，短暂地在他身上停留了一会儿，又浸入湿冷的泥土。泪水把带土眼前的世界洗刷得白茫茫一片。

下雨的时间并不长，雨停后，宇智波带土浑身湿透，打算找一个山洞暂居一晚，明日再上路。那只陪他淋雨的麻雀因为寒冷抖个不停，带土便努力控制火遁的力度，小心把小鸟烘热。麻雀的身子舒展开来，在带土手心里响亮地啼鸣了几声，便飞走了，临走时还不小心撞到山洞的岩壁。


End file.
